Odd one
by Safarilite
Summary: You know Lars right? Youngest leader of Tekken force army in history? Illegitimate son of Heihachi Mishima? If you said no it's cool he doesn't care, but Lee is jumping off the roof. He loves his little brother but is fed up with him being such a hermit, all he do is go to work and play games! So Lee being the social butterfly he is, teaches (forces) Lars to STOP BEING AWKWARD!
1. Chapter 1: New recruites

Odd one by **Safarilite**

**A/N: **_I just thought of this and wanted to write it so yeah, here we go, please review but you don't have to if you don't to_

_**Summary: **Lee loves his little brother but he is frustrated that Lars is such a awkward hermit. All Lars do is go to work, come home, watch TV, play video games and eat! So being the Social Butterfly Lee is he decides to teach (force) Lars to stop being awkward._

**Disclaimer: I…OWN…NOTHING**, _I only own the story, you can't sue me I'm un-sueable due to the fact that I am broke so HA-HA!_

Sunlight beamed through the windows into the training room, as some of the finest fighters of the country worked intensely adding more results to their already impressive physical aspects.

The training stopped, and the radio was shut off as they formed a lineup at the sound of the doors creaking, anxious and concerned eyes stared straight at the wall, not moving a muscle as the sound of footstep grew closer and louder.

The footsteps ceased, standing before them was Nina and a high trained squad leader. The leader looked at all of the trainees incredible builds and smirked releasing a small laugh, confusing the fighters some even gave a questionable look but quickly returned there stare to the wall to avoid eye contact.

"This is what they gave me? I asked for the best and they give me this! Do you believe this!?" the leader said raising his voice turning towards Nina but the assassin said nothing as if she wasn't paying attention to him "You!" the leader stood infront of one of the fighters "WHY ARE YOU HERE!" he yelled in the young man's face

"I AM HERE TO FIGHT IN THE FORCE AGAINST ALL OPPOSING ENEMIES SIR, I AM WILLING TO DIE IN LINE OF DUTY SIR" The man yelled back not making eye contact

"That is the sorriest excuse for an answer I have heard in my life!" the leader yelled back glaring in his eyes

Nina kept her composure from the splitting headache that she was dealing with due to one of her neighbors above her condo blasting music all night, and it certainly didn't help that this jackass kept screaming.

The leader paced back and forward getting a good look at the recruits, glaring coldly at each then stopping abruptly.

"Since when did they let girls on my squad!" the man yelled in blind fury

"OVER THESE PAST TWO YEARS SIR! I AM HONORED TO BE TRAINED AND TO FIGHT ALONG SIDE YOU SIR!" one of the women spoke out in her feminine voice

"That honor to you is an embarrassment to me! I do not want nor will I ever train and fight alongside some feeble strengthen, skirt wearing, long haired, over emotional girl!" he bellowed in anger making all the women in line jaws drop.

Nina rolled her eyes underneath her dark glasses at his shovanistic words _"what an asshole"_ she thought

"This isn't a cooking class! We train the finest here and turn fierce fighters into elite soldiers; all who have been recruited are men and men only! We don't except the weak, everyone in Tekken force is beyond a shadow of a doubt perfect in every way!" the leader roared

And as if on cue Lars abruptly stumbled through the doors and tripped into the exercise balls making them all fall and bounce everywhere, the sound of the calamity made everybody look over at the Swedish man who stumbled to his feet.

He restacked the balls back ontop of eachother and they kept tumbling down after a couple of tries he managed to restack them he put his hands infront of him to make sure that they held, they looked very sloppy but they held. Lars turned over noticing everyone had a questionable look plastered on their faces.

"Hi?" Lars greeted as he walked over next to the leader

"Um hello commander" the leader bowed "I was just spotting out worthy fighters that wouldn't be a waste of time to train" he said and Lars looked at the impressive lineup.

"All of them look well beyond worthy" Lars said in amazement and the recruits smiled with appreciation.

"Don't smile like you've been accepted!" the leader roared making the pounding in Nina's worse and Lars put his finger in his ear and swish to make sure he could still hear "Do you know who this is?! DO YA!? This is Lars Alexandersson the youngest man to ever become a Tekken force leading commander" he yelled

"It's no big deal" Lars said

"NO BIG DEAL!? ARE YOU MAD MAN! You are an inspiration of strength, I would sell my children and throw my dog out of a 50 story window to be you!" the leader said to Lars in a crazed tone

"O…kay" Lars nervously laughed "You are dismissed, I got it from here"

"Thank you sir" the leader bowed, smiled and left

"Nina" Lars smiled as he greeted her

"Go step on a landmine" the blonde coldly said as she walked right pass him

"Okay then" Lars said then look at the legion of recruits "Let's get to work shall we" he said with a grin

**I hope you liked this, the next chapter will be up soon, thanks for reading, please review but you don't have to if you don't want to. **


	2. Chapter 2: Let me help you!

**A/N: **_So glad that I finally posted this story, please review but you don't haft to if you don't to. _

**Disclaimer: I…OWN…NOTHING!** {_Except the story_}

"You guys did excellent, I'll see you back here tomorrow" Lars said as the soldiers in training left out the door

Lars closed the door and stretched his muscles to loosen them up. He glanced up at the clock, he rubbed his eyes in disbelief and looked at the clock, and it was twenty minutes pass 3 p.m.

The golden haired fighter went into the locker room to change out of his training attire and retrieve his training bag. While changing his phone ringed, playing banned from heaven by Children of bodom as his ringtone. He started to pick up the phone but just rocked out to the song instead.

Lars was in the middle of doing an air guitar solo when the door flew open, Nina burst in telling him to shut of the music before she breaks that phone on his neck, but quickly her words trailed off because he was in his boxers.

They exchange an awkward glance for a moment.

"What are you doing?" Nina asked

"Nooothing" Lars said slowly, standing as if he had a guitar in his hand

"Just go" Nina said closing her eyes in irritation

Lars grabbed his bag and left the training room, as he walked through the halls he noticed the other workers were staring oddly at him.

Most of the employee's started to whisper comments under their breath; it didn't bother him at first but once he heard some of the women giggling that was it.

"WHAT!?" Lars suddenly out burst

They stared at Lars in confusion of how he could not notice that he was walking around in his boxers.

"WELL!?" he looked around waiting for an answer "morons!" Lars stormed out of the halls

The commander stomped past the receptionist desk and out the building in anger. He walked through the parking lot ignoring the stares that he was receiving, finally making it to his truck he got in and slam the door.

"OWW! Damnit" Lars felt his legs burning _'that's what I get for parking my car in the sun' _

He knew that the leather material was usually hot when in the heat, but this was a pure burning sensation, he looked down and saw that he wasn't wearing any pants, he face-palmed, then put on his training pants.

Lars drove out of the parking lot and then out of the city as he made his way back to Lee's villa. Parking his car in the garage and walking in the door, he immediately turned on the TV.

He said on the sofa and scrolled through the vast amount of choices on Lee's huge surround sound LED TV, when he finally settled on something that peaked his interest, the sofa cushion burst up making Lars fly off and hit the ceiling, then crashed into the floor.

"Oww!" Lars said, he heard tapping and looked only to see Lee looking down at him with his arms crossed and a patronizing look on his face "was that necessary!?"

"You brought me to this" Lee spoke shaking his head

"To what?" Lars furrowed his brow

"To get you to stop being so odd" Lee said helping his little brother up

"Whadaya mean?" Lars said dusting the ceiling pieces off of him

"What I mean is you do the same thing every day!" Lee said

"Here we go" Lars said rolling his eyes as he walked into the kitchen

"Look I can't help it, you're my brother and I wanna fix you" Lee followed him

"Fix me" Lars said with a weird face while going back into the lounge room

"Yes, you need to learn how to be sociable" Lee said still following him

"We've talked about this Lee, I am not one for the spotlight" Lars said going up the steps

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, let's start small before there is any talk of fame" Lee said as he continued to follow Lars

"We're not starting anything!" Lars said stepping into the library increasing his pace

"You know with that attitude, it's no wonder why you don't have a girlfriend" Lee pointed out, increasing his pace as well

"Did it ever occur to you, that I'm happy when I'm alone?" Lars asked, increasing his walking pace as he made his way to the downstairs indoor garden

"Who's talking about happiness? I'm talking about worldwide recognition and unlimited worship!" Lee spoke in an obsessed tone as he followed Lars even more so

"I just want to be alone! Is that so much to ask?" Lars spoke as he went inside the closet and locked himself in

"Yes!" Lee said standing outside the closet door

"Well it doesn't matter because you can't make me!" Lars said in a childish tone and Lee began to laugh "What?" Lars demanded

"It's funny, because apparently you don't know how things work around here, I can make anybody do whatever I want, either by kindness, trickery, manipulation or force" Lee stated

"And it's funny that you think that I give a damn" Lars defiantly spoke

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" Lee began as he waved his finger back and forth "I always get what I want" he said pulling out a little electronic tablet and tap the screen which made a cliché clicking sound

"Well this is just one thing that you just won't haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Lars shrieks of pain filled the garden as the small closet released many volts of painful electric surged through his body

"Are you going to accept my help?" Lee asked

"NevAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Lars screamed in agony for about fifteen minutes "OKAY, OKAY, JUST TURN IT OFF PLEASE!" Lars howled in discomfort

The door opened and Lars fell out onto the ground, he moaned in pain, Lee just stared at his buddy with a patient face, Lars looked up.

"I can't believe I caved" Lars uttered

"Shocking, isn't it" Lee said to the unconscious fighter

**Thanks for reading and reviewing; I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. Please review but you don't have to, if you don't want to. **


End file.
